videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrien
Adrien & Nicktoons (originally Nicktoons Superstars, without '2K play' in Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed) is a series of crossover video games featuring Nickelodeon fictional characters from Nickelodeon games developed or published by THQ (Until years later Nordic Games purchased the company and the series) and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. Currently five games: Adrien & Nicktoons, Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis, Adrien & Nicktoons Racing, Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed, Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch and the fall 2017 debut of Adrien Agreste featuring SpongeBob & Nicktoons and the 2018 videogame debut of Adrien & Nicktoons: The Return of the Toybots are the entries in the Adrien & Nicktoons series. Nicktoons: Smash Brawl was the first game to feature characters from multiple nickelodeon video game series, but is not officially a release in this series. Games * Adrien & Nicktoons (PlayStation 2, 2004) * Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, 2008) * Adrien & Nicktoons Racing (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, 2010) * Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed (Wii U, Wii, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSVita, Xbox 360, 2012) * Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch (Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox One, PlayStation 4, PSVita, 2017) Character/Character List Introduced in original Adrien & Nicktoons * Adrien Agreste - Adrien Agreste (1991) * Kiawe - Adrien Adventure 2 * SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick - SpongeBob SquarePants * Arnold - Hey Arnold * Danny Phantom - Danny Phantom * Ren - The Ren & Stimpy Show * Stimpy - The Ren & Stimpy Show * Tommy Pickles - Rugrats * Chuckie Finster - Rugrats * Dil Pickles - Rugrats * Angelica Pickles - Rugrats * Phil DeVille - Rugrats * Lil DeVille - Rugrats * Susie Carmichael - Rugrats * Kimi Finster - Rugrats * Jenny(aka XJ9) - My Life As A Teenage Robot * Blue - Blue's Room * Cosmo & Wanda - The Fairly OddParents * Jimmy Neutron - Jimmy Neutron Introduced in Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis * Nathan Adams - Adrien Agreste 2 (1992) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Adrien Agreste CD * Katie Forester - Adrien Agreste CD * Yumi - Adrien Agreste 64 * Alya Cesaire - Adrien Adventure 2 * Drakken - Adrien Agreste (1991) * Zoey Brooks - Zoey 101 * Chase Matthews - Zoey 101 * Drake Parker - Drake & Josh * Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh * Megan Parker - Drake & Josh * Rocko - Rocko's Modern Life * Gerald - Hey Arnold * Kai-Lan - Ni Hao Kai-Lan * Cindy Vortex - Jimmy Neutron * Timmy Turner - The Fairly OddParents Introduced in Adrien & Nicktoons Racing * Barnaby Bernstein - Adrien Agreste 3 * Shego - Adrien Agreste 3 * Metal Adrien (DLC character for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) - Adrien Agreste CD * Metal Gavin (DLC character for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC) - Adrien Agreste CD * Beast Boy - Adrien Agreste 3 * Brock - Adrien Agreste 3 * Brad - My Life As A Teenage Robot * El Tigre - El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Dora - Dora The Explorer * Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox 360 Exclusive) - Diddy Kong Racing and Banjo-Kazooie * Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 Exclusive) * Mii (Wii Exclusive) * Mario (Wii Exclusive) * Sly Cooper (PS3 Exclusive) Introduced in Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Kenan Rockmore - Kenan & Kel * Kel Kimble - Kenan & Kel * Danica Patrick - Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed (Nickelodeon/Daytona USA/Chicagoland Speedway/Afterburner) * Nickelodeon Football Manager (PC Exclusive) - Adrien & Nicktoons Racing Transformed * Shogun (PC Exclusive) - Shogun: Total War * General Winter (PC Exclusive) - Company of Heroes 2 * Gerald (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Helga (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Phoebe (PC Exclusive) - Hey Arnold * Pyro, Spy and Heavy (PC Exclusive) - Team Fortress 2 * Diego Marquez - Go, Diego, Go! * Rango - Rango * Aang - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Katara - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Sokka - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Toph - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Zuko - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Ozai - Avatar: The Last Airbender * Dudley Puppy - T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kitty Katswell - T.U.F.F. Puppy * Yogscast (DLC character for PC) - The Yogscast Introduced in Adrien & Nicktoons Tennis: Rematch * Leonardo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Michelangelo - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Raphael - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Lincoln Loud - The Loud House * Chloe Bourgeois - Adrien Adventure 2 * Cubix - Adrien Heroes * Zoey Brooks - Zoey 101 * Chase Matthews - Zoey 101 * Drake Parker - Drake & Josh * Josh Nichols - Drake & Josh * Megan Parker - Drake & Josh * Tori Vega - Victorious * Cat Valentine - Victorious * Rocko - Rocko's Modern Life * Kid Danger - Henry Danger * Rudy Tabootie - ChalkZone * Snap White - ChalkZone * Bunsen - Bunsen is a Beast! * Chase - PAW Patrol * Marshall - PAW Patrol * Rubble - PAW Patrol See also * Nicktoons: Smash Brawl * Category:Series Category:THQ Category:Nickelodeon Category:Franchises Category:Nicktoons Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Adrien Agreste series